Go! Ramen!
by Arialine
Summary: Our favorite ramen boy is running out of ramen! Apa yang akan ia lakukan? : Just read! RxR, plz!


_**Go! Ramen!**_

_a story about Naruto and his cute-stupid little ramen_

Tadinya ini fanfic mau gue bikin humor/angst, karena Naruto marah banget ga dapet ramen. Tapi masa' gitu doang jadi angst, sih? hehehe.

**Disclaimer: **Yah iyalah bukan punya gue! hehehehehe.

**Summary:** Our favorite ramen boy is running out of ramen! Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Tentang kelompok 7, a little bit SasuSaku and NaruHina (kalau lo memperhatikan), NO YAOI, OneShot.

**---------------------------------------------**

Naruto menghadapi kenyataan pahit. Satu: Toko ramen tutup. Dua: Hinata dalam misi, jadi ga bisa numpang makan. Tiga: duitnya habis, ga bisa beli makanan lain.

"TIDAK!! HIDUPKU HANCCUUURRR!!!" HWAAAA!!!!!!" Naruto meraung dan berguling-guling saat latihan.

"Kenapa? Lo putus ama Hinata?" Sasuke bertanya sambil menendang pelan Naruto yang berguling-guling.

"Bukan... Aku kehabisan R-A-M-E-N!!!! RAMENN!!! RAMENN!!!!" Naruto menarik kerah Sasuke dan mengguncangkannya.

"WOOOUUY!!! Sadar!!! Gue bukan ramen!!!" Sasuke mendorong Naruto Sehingga ia jatuh kebelakang, berguling-guling (lagi), dan menabrak pohon.

"Oh, iya! Warung ramen-nya tutup. Tapi kan ada ramen instant!" kata Sakura.

"Kagak punya duit, gua… Ramen instant gue udah abis…"

"Lo juga sekali makan 25 karton ramen instant habis!" Kakashi memandang Naruto (yang masih nangis).

"Ngomongngomongtokoramenitututupkenapasiiihhh?? Kheejhaam bhaanghhhett…" (Ngomong-ngomong, toko ramen itu tutup kenapa siiihhh?? Kejam banget)

"Katanya ada lomba makan ramen. Liat nih brosurnya." Sakura memberi Naruto lembaran putih dengan gambar ramen.

"LOMBA MAKAN RAMEN???? IKUUUUUTTTT!!!! GROOAARRR!!!" Naruto berteriak ala monster di kartun anak kecil.

"Eh, ada catatan: Naruto Uzumaki dilarang ikut" kata Sasuke dengan muka sinis.

"Mana? Oh Ini… Eh, ada lanjutannya: Naruto Uzumaki sudah menjadi juara 5 tahun berturut-turut, tidak ada saingannya, nanti tidak ada yang ikut." kata Kakashi.

"Apaaaa??? Ini kejam!! Gue aduin ke Komnas HAM! Ke pengadilan! WAAAAA!!" Naruto sekarang berguling-guling kayak cacing kepanasan.

"Udah, ah! Nih gue pinjemin duit untuk beli ramen instant!" Sakura yang udah ngga tahan lagi melihat Naruto meminjamkannya duit.

"Asyikasyikasyikasyikasyikasyik!! Yippie!! Ayo ke supermarket!! SEKARANGG!!!" Naruto melambai-lambaikan uangnya seperti melambaikan bendera tanda kemerdekaan.

"Sepertinya latihan hari ini adalah mengawasi Naruto agar tidak menghancurkan supermarket. Ayo ikut!" Kakashi melambaikan tangannya memberi tanda agar yang lain juga ikut.

"Mungkin aku akan membeli tomat di sana. Tomatku habis." Sasuke menghitung sisa tomat di kulkasnya.

"Aku yang bayarin, deh! _My treat!"_ Sakura memeluk tangan Sasuke.

"Hnn…" Sasuke hanya tersenyum pada Sakura.

**-xxxxx-**

"APA??? RAMEN INSTANTNYA HABIS???!! BNGST!! SHTT!! MOET!!" Naruto memaki pada rak kosong dengan tulisan "OUT OF STOCK".

"Paling ngga gue dapet ini tomat." Sasuke menutup telinga kirinya dari teriakan Naruto dan menunjukkan tomatnya dengan muka mengejek tanda kemenangan.

"SIALAN!!" Naruto mengeluarkan semua kunai dan melemparkannya ke segala arah.

"Tenang woi! Icha Icha Paradise baru gue sobek, nih! Diliatin orang lagi." Kakashi menjambak rambut Naruto (Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped).

"Gimana kalau kita bikin ramen sendiri" bola lampu baru bersinar di atas kepala Sakura.

"Iyahh!! Bener!!! Ayobelibahannya!! (ayo beli bahannya)" Naruto berubah menjadi bentuk chibi dan berlarian mengelilingi supermarket.

"Sak, kayaknya ini ide kurang bagus…" Sasuke melihat Naruto yang sekarang berlari merobohkan semua rak berisi bahan-bahan ramen.

**-xxxxx-**

"Hahh… Akhirnya kita dimarahin habis-habisan sama pemilik supermarket" Kakashi mengangkut satu kantong plastik berisi daging dan ikan.

Mereka baru saja keluar sore-sore dari supermarket dan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh pemilik supermarket.

"Ngomong-ngomong lo ngerti ga sih, cara bikin ramen?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ngga. Tapi aku ngeliat Hinata-chan membuat ramen untukku beberapa kali, sih! Hehehe. Hinata-chan's ramen is the best!! ( !!)" Naruto membayangkan Hinata membawa ramen kepadanya (jadi ngiler neeeh!).

"APA?? TRUS KITA NAGAPAN BELANJA SAMPAI RELA DIMARAH-MARAHIN KAYAK GINI???!!!" Kakashi, Sasuke, dan Sakura menjatuhkan plastik belanja mereka dengan mulut menganga.

"Yah, coba-coba aja, yuk!"

"_Enteng banget lo ngejawab!" _seru Sakura dalam hati.

…_**15 menit kemudian…**_

"Sampai juga di apartemennya Naruto!!" Kakashi langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa karena cape membawa belanjaan banyak.

"Gue rebus dulu airnya!"

"Gue potongin tomatnya."

"Gue ulek bawangnya!"

"Woi! pisaunya mana!!"

"Pancinya kok bolong??"

"Iiih… Aku beldalah! hehehehe"

"Hahahahaha! Kakashi yang hebat berdarah!"

"Eh!! Gosong tuh!!??"

"Jangan lupa masukkin keju!"

"Baka! Kenapa di situ dimasukkin cabe! Harusnya di situ tomat!"

"Bukan!! Masukin daging!!"

"Masukin ikan!"

"Masukin daging rusa!!"

-BLUBUK…BLUBUK...- panci berisi ramen itu mengeluarkan busa.

"Wuoy! Tutup pancinya, ooy!!"

"Kakashi-sensei! Tutupnya bolong!"

"_Watch Out!!!" _seketika panci itu hampir saja meledak.

-BUURRRPP- ternyata panci itu mengeluarkan gas berwarna kuning.

"Fiuh… Untung cuma gas…"

"Ayo lanjutin!!"

"Eh, katanya mienya harus diaduk searah jarum jam 3 kali ke kanan, trus 5 menit kemudian 3 kali ke kiri! Kok, kayak nenek sihir, ya?"

"Udah! Lakukan aja, dobe!"

"Diem loe teme!"

_**Yah, begitulah, akhirnya empat sekawan itu masak. Akhirnya 1 jam kemudian selesai juga…**_

"Jadi!!!" seru Sakura.

"Uurgh… gue ngga yakin ama makanan ini," Sasuke melihat panci berisi "ramen" buatan mereka. Kuahnya berwarna ungu, mienya warnanya ijo. Siapa yang ngga takut coba,ngeliat makanan kayak gitu?? Urghh…

"Aaah! Udah, ah! Itadakimasu!" seru mereka ber-empat.

"Hmm… Lumayan enak… Iya, kan Sasuke-kun? Aaa.. Buka mulutnya!" Sakura menyuapi Sasuke.

"Hmm…"

"Bikin ngiri aja lo! Coba Hina-chan ada di sini…" Naruto membayangkan hal yang… yah… begitulah ceritanya! (jangan ngeereeeesss!!)

Sruupp.. Sruputt.. Nyam.. Sluurpp…… Srruuuupppptttt…(panjang amat ngisepnya). Mereka ber-empat mulai menikmati mie ngga karuan itu.

…_**Tiba-tiba 5 menit kemudian…**_

**BRRUUGGH!—**mereka berempat pingsan…

**-xxxxx-**

…_Keesokan harinya, Di rumah sakit…_

Iruka berjalan melewati kamar 267, isinya 3 orang terbaring lemas karena keracunan. Karena diracuni musuh? Bukan. Ini adalah hal yang... sebenarnya agak memalukan bagi ninja… yaitu… keracunan makanan buatan sendiri!

"Kakashi..Kakashi.. Kok bisa-bisanya lo keracunan makanan sendiri? Kelompok 7 jadi bahan tertawaan orang desa tau! Hehehe." Iruka tertawa memandangi muka Kakashi yang pucat dan ingin muntah.

"Ga tau lah… hoek… bodo amat hoeek… uugghhh…"

Dan disusul oleh muntahan 2 muridnya yang lain.

(Ngomong-ngomong kok cuma 3 orang di kamar 267? Itu karena Naruto makan ramennya jaauuuuhhh lebih banyak, jadi dia masuk ICU. hehehe)

**OWARI!**

Another fanfic… Mohon maaf kalau ga ada kemajuan dari fanfic yang pertama, karena gue bikin fanfic cuma buat menyenangkan diri sendiri. Atau kalau lagi ngga ada kerjaan. Atau kalau ada ide menclok di jendela.

Nah, untuk Lysa, lo udah punya fanfic account blom? males banget sih lo!!!

Yah… gue ga bisa melepaskan diri dari jayus. Jadi banyak lawakan kuno nan jayus di sini. Wahahahaha! See you later!

**WARNING: PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON BEFORE YOU CLOSE THIS PAGE! AND PLEASE GIMME A REVIEW! OK! SEE YA! **


End file.
